Lilith Potter: The Mage of Hades - The Lightning Child
by Tabbynerdicat
Summary: Sequel to Lilith Potter: The Mage of Hades - The Philosopher's Stone. Lilith is finally out of school... but what now? With the upcoming war, everyone is tense. Lilith is just sick of Hades' behavior towards the other gods. Together, Lilith and Nico team up to force Hades into the war. But the train ride doesn't end there. I wonder where Thalia's gone off to...
1. So maybe I CAN make friends

**HI! So I figured because I have about twenty pages I would at least upload this. It isn't going to be anywhere near as long as the first one, but bear with me, kay? I hope I'm not being too obvious about where I'm going with this story. I think I am, but I know everything about it already. Idk...  
Song I'm listening to: Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler**

* * *

I crept out from behind a tree and silenced Fluffy with a wave of my hand. I was next to a really tall pine tree that was radiating energy. Honestly, I was afraid to pass it. But this was obviously where I was meant to go.

It was the camp from my dreams. The one with the twelve cabins and the demigods walking around in orange shirts. The place where I was supposed to meet my brothers and stay for the entire summer, instead of going to war. But right now, it looked like the camp was _preparing_ for war. Or there were too many Ares kids.

I scanned the entire place and remembered the advice Hades had given me.

**_"Poseidon's children are popular there, but be aware that some will resent you. Mainly those Athena brats. But whatever you do, don't reveal that you're with me, or EVERYONE will be against you."_**

It's gonna be kinda hard to do that when I rarely use anything but shadow magic. And Fluffy is a dead giveaway.

I looked at the smaller Cerberus and sighed. I couldn't just let him go. And I'm sure that I would have to if I went to camp now. I took one last look at what was meant to be my new home, before shadow traveling out.

I appeared outside of Hades' castle, where the army of skeleton soldiers bowed to let me pass. I led Fluffy inside and accidentally ran into Acacia.

"Oh, sorry!" I yelped. Acacia, like her patron, had a nasty habit of turning people into flowers. But fortunately, she wasn't in a bad mood.

"It's okay. Though I wouldn't recommend going to see Hades yet. He's in a- let's say- fragile state," Acacia smiled and kept walking. Then she turned. "Oh, and I love the new dog,"

"Thanks. This is Fluffy," I introduced.

Acacia looked at me like: Are you serious?

"I didn't name him,"

"Oh, that explains it. Knowing you, you wouldn't name a Cerberus 'Fluffy'." And then Acacia was gone.

I sighed and kept walking. Hades was in a fragile state? What the heck does that mean?

_'Bad,'_

I stopped. Fluffy was whimpering and walking backwards. I groaned.

"Okay then, you can wait outside. Go see your mother-father-whatever gender," I let Fluffy go and he bounded up to meet the larger Cerberus.

I kept walking, my steps echoing around the seemingly empty halls. The air seemed colder than usual, which was saying something because the air down here is icy.

"-told you I will not go and help them!"

"Father-"

"If you were truly my son you would understand! You are too much like your mother-"

"If this is the father I have, then I'm glad I'm like my mother!"

"Don't push your luck, boy,"

Okay, this was getting out of hand. I turned around and barged into the room where I could hear the yelling. Persephone was visible in the garden outside and Demeter was sitting in the corner, probably muttering about cereal. Hades and his son were yelling at each other in the middle of the room. The son looked about my age- maybe older. He had pale skin and shaggy black hair. A Stygian Iron sword hung at his side. Everyone in the room turned to look at me as I marched right up to Hades and punched him square in the nose.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU ARE SAYING? THIS IS WHAT YOU AND POSEIDON SAVED ME FROM!" I yelled. Then I calmed down slightly. "This is what happened before I was murdered." I whispered furiously. I'm sure my hair was red by this point. "Do you want your son to end up the way I did?"

Hades blinked. "I-"

"Save it," I said.

"Father, who _is_ this?" asked the boy.

Hades groaned. "Nico, this is Lilith. Lilith, Nico. Now can you both just-"

"Just what?" I asked. "Just go and sit somewhere in the Underworld, watching the dead souls make their way here? Just sit and watch my father fight a losing battle? Just sit and watch the rest of the gods fight Hyperion while you don't lift a finger to help? I expected better of you, Hades," I told him. I know this sounds weird coming from the mouth of an eleven year old. But Hades was getting on my nerves.

"What have they ever done to help me? Why should I do anything for-"

"Because it's RIGHT," I said. "Did you have to do anything for me? No. To you, I was just a little girl, daughter of your rival, abandoned by the rest of her family. But you went ahead and brought me back anyway."

"You were different." Hades protested. "You were an innocent child. The Olympians cast me away and refused me anything I desired of them. Now they want me to help them,"

"I want you to help them too," I said. "If the titans win, then there'll be no more Olympus- no more ANYTHING. And you'll go down with them."

"Lilith, please. Just go. I'll deal with it later." Hades pleaded. I guess he didn't like looking weak in front of people.

"Fine!" I sighed and walked out, going to find Fluffy. I had enough of this place for now. Maybe I would go hang out with Hagrid or the healers in Mage City.

"FLUFFY!" I yelled. I heard three excited barks and my dog came bounding towards me. I was knocked to the ground and Fluffy jumped off me a second later.

"Hey,"

I turned around. Nico was standing there with his hand held out. I grabbed it and hauled myself up. "Thanks," I said, brushing off the Underworld dirt on my jeans.

"You're welcome. But why was there a Cerberus on top of you anyway?"

"Oh, that," I looked at Fluffy, who was wagging his tail and sitting obediently. "His name is Fluffy. And before you ask, I did NOT name him that." I added at Nico's disbelieving look.

"I've heard of hellhound pets, but… wow,"

"Who do you know that has a hellhound pet?" I asked curiously.

Nico got a pained look, but it quickly went away and I wondered if I was just seeing things. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

Wait, my brother has a pet _hellhound_?

"He has a hellhound?" I asked.

"Yeah. Her name is Mrs O'Leary- and before you ask, he didn't name her that either,"

I chuckled. "Okay then. I didn't know Hades had a kid,"

Nico grimaced. "He used to have two," Then he shook his head. "Now it's just me. But how do you know my father? And how can you just boss him around like that?"

I smirked. "He has a soft spot for me. Oh, sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Lilith Potter, daughter of Poseidon."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." Nico said. "Wait until Percy finds out that he has a sister," He muttered.

"I wish Hades would go to war and help." I groaned at the dark figure pacing in the halls.

"Me too. We're losing this war without Poseidon and Hades." Nico sighed. "But why do you sound so desperate?"

"I'm not allowed to go to war." I told him. "Poseidon made me swear on the Styx that I would stay at Camp Half-Blood and not fight at all. But I'm tied to my patron, Hades. If he goes to war, I have no choice but to follow."

"Wow. So do you think if we both try and get him to help, he'll listen?" Nico asked.

"Maybe. I hope so. Fluffy, no." I put Fluffy's lead back on as he tried to go 'play' with a group of angry looking hellhounds.

"Oh gods. Sorry, I need to go!" Nico vanished. I think I knew why.

"COME BACK HERE!" yelled a familiar voice. Persephone herself was marching over. "Where did he go?" She asked furiously.

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked. Persephone looked me over and sighed.

"If you see that brat again, tell him I'm waiting," Persephone vanished in a flurry of petals.

I looked back at the castle, where Hades and Demeter were arguing about something, before Nico appeared out of the shadows again.

"That was too close," He sighed in exhaustion.

"A bit," I agreed. "What did you do?"

"I may have accidentally chopped a branch off a Whomping Willow." Nico admitted.

"Yowch," I said, remembering the Whomping Willow back at Hogwarts. "Why were you near the thing anyway?"

"I was just walking." Nico said in a defensive tone. "And a huge branch came out of nowhere and tried to pound me to pulp. So I took out my sword and… yeah. But in my defense, when you see a branch coming at you and you're holding a sword, the next action comes naturally."

"You bet it does." I shivered. "So what did she say?"

"She started screaming about how I've damaged a part of her garden that has been there for over seventy years and that I had better watch out or I'll be turned into a creep weed." He said in a bored voice.

"Try spending a day as a cabbage." I shuddered. "Or a Mandrake. Gods, that was terrifying."

"Who turned you into plants?" Nico asked, slightly amused.

"Acacia turned me into the Mandrake when I was annoying her, and Gracie- I don't know if you know her- turned me into a cabbage by accident."

"I know Gracie." Nico said. "She's the Mage- was it? - of Demeter."

"You know about us then?" I asked.

"Yeah. So you're my dad's Mage?"

"Yup," I smiled. "Mage of Hades, at your service. Fluffy, stay."

_'Play…'_ Fluffy whimpered.

"I was wondering if Hades had a Mage." Nico admitted. "I mean, all the other gods I met have one too."

"Yeah, I've only been his Mage for a year. But most of it was spent at school, so…"

"They have a school for Mages?"

"They have a school for _witches_." I corrected. "But I've told you too much already." I sighed.

_'Parva Magi… please hurry… please make Hades see that he has to fight.'_ Hissed Kori's serpent voice.

"Koritha?" I asked. No reply.

"You're creeping me out right now." Nico said bluntly.

"I creep everyone out. No big deal." I dismissed.

"Uh huh. So-"

"NICO! COME HERE!" Hades yelled.

Nico groaned. "He's a nightmare…"

I shook my head. "No- it's just that he's stressed. He's actually a pretty good guy if you get to know him. I think you'd better run before he gets REALLY mad, though."

Nico smiled at me- a genuine smile. I smiled back. Then he turned on the spot and vanished.

Call me crazy, but I think I just made a friend in the son of Hades.

* * *

**Short because if the chapters aren't short it will only have like ten chapters. I might upload more tomorrow. Maybe...  
So I'm wasting brain space waiting for Blood of Olympus because it's going to take forever... and ever... and I'm dying... Rick, why you so evil with your writing?  
Quote: (Because I have nothing better to do)  
'It's biting me!'  
'Try hiding from it in the tall dry grass!'  
Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease tell me you got that one. Please.**

**Song I'm listening to: You and I by One Direction**

**But let me just say something- that video creeped me out. I was like 'Aw Niall I like your hair like this' and then I was like 'WTF NIALL YOU TURNED INTO JESUS' and then I looked closer and I was like 'OH, hay Liam'.**

**And it just creeped me out but I love it and think it's crappy at the same time. HELP MEH, PLEASE.**

**-Bye!**


	2. Merely summer fun I guess

**So the chapters are going to be really short and there'll just be a lot of chapters, okay?**

**Nobody got the quote... it was from The Croods. Watch it, or you'll... DIE! (Hehe, inside joke- who get's it?)**

**Song I'm listening to: Um... 'The easy scan rechargeable scanner makes it so simple to scan photos and documents...'**

* * *

Summer was passing too slow for my liking. I'd been EVERYWHERE I could think of- Hades' palace, Hogwarts, the Dursleys' house, the Burrow, Mage City, Camp Half-Blood, Diagon Alley, Olympus, Tracey's house, Daphne's house, and I even found Hermione's place. And now it was boring.

Right now, I was in Flourish and Blotts, picking my books for next year. Well, the ones I knew about, anyway. And an extra one for Divination, even though I wasn't starting for another year. Apollo seemed really keen for me to take this class.

The crystal ball that Apollo got me for Christmas gleamed around my neck, shrunk and put on a necklace, right next to my one from Hecate. The crystal ball was whispering things and glowing with blues and purples. I had no idea what to do with it, but Apollo seemed to think I did.

ANYWAY, I was next to this display of some blond wizard and it was annoying the Hades out of me. He was very 'pretty' and it didn't look like he did anything worthwhile. His name, as it said on the display, was 'Gilderoy Lockhart'.

I was willing to bet that he had changed it to match his looks.

The display peeved me off so much that I left the shop and traveled to the Underworld. I mean, you wouldn't want to be sitting next to THAT while you studied Divination. The cold air rushed around me as I walked up to Fluffy. He was asleep, thankfully. Otherwise I would be covered in drool.

I wasn't keeping track of the days, but I picked up some information here and there. It was our birthday in a week. And I was wondering what to get Harry.

A diary? NO. Another magical plate? Well, I don't want him to get fat. A book? No, Hermione will have taken care of that. A pet? The Dursleys would kill it. Or it would run away.

I sighed and walked through the doors, up the hallway and into the library. There were all sorts of dark stuff in here. But that wasn't why I came here. I just needed a place where I could think clearly.

A snitch? No. Jewelry? I don't think so. An instrument? Harry probably can't play anything. A phone was out of the question. Anything with technology was. He was turning twelve, so… what do twelve year old boys like?

I figured that to find out, I should ask one. And the only one that wasn't Harry or Ron that I knew was Nico.

Nico and I had become fast friends over the summer. We didn't do any of the things that normal friends would do. But normal people don't exactly turn into shadows and summon magical blasts.

Oh, speak of the devil.

"I CAN see you." I told Nico, who had shifted slightly in the shadows. I was teaching him how to be stealthier. He had improved a lot, but I could still notice him.

Nico stepped out. "So? Why am I even listening to you?"

"Because you want to learn how to be better at terrifying people?" I asked. "At Hogwarts, it comes in handy."

"But I'm not going to Pigfarts, am I?" Nico said sarcastically.

"Why does EVERYONE think that it's called Pigfarts?" I asked aloud. "EVERYONE knows that Pigfarts is on MARS and you need a magic-powered rocket to get there. Does it look like I have a magic-powered rocket to you?"

"You could- how would I know?" Nico asked. "Because you DID say you were rich. You probably have enough money to buy out NASA."

"Yeah, but still. I go to HOGWARTS." I said slowly. "And my Headmaster isn't some Aslan wannabe…"

"How do you even know about this place if it's on Mars?" Nico asked.

"I heard Malfoy talking about it and looked it up." I shrugged. "But we're off topic. I find that the most efficient way to blend in with the shadows is to remain silent and unmoving until the right moment."

"Yeah, but I have ADHD, so how in my father's name is THAT going to happen?"

I grimaced. "Whatever. I have my own problems right now."

Nico walked over. "What kind?"

"I don't know what to get my brother for his birthday…"

"We're in the middle of a life changing war, and you're worried about your brother's birthday?" Nico asked. I elbowed him.

"Harry means a lot to me."

"Right then…" Nico winced, rubbing his arm. "Have you thought of a video game?"

"Nothing even remotely related to technology." I told Nico. "He's a wizard too."

"Book?"

"No."

"Nerf gun?"

"Dudley would steal it."

"Potato?"

"N- wait, potato?" I asked. "What the Hades?"

Nico smirked. "I just wanted to trip you up. But seriously- how about a cake?"

"It seems like the only thing I'll be able to get him…" I sighed. "Oh well. I'll make it an awesome cake…"

"Don't worry. Cakes are awesome no matter what you do." Nico insisted.

"Ok… so, any luck with Hades?" I asked.

"He's still as stubborn as a mule."

"Just… ugh." I groaned. "Hades can be such an arse sometimes."

"Why do you stick up for him? I know that he's your patron, but why?" Nico asked.

I looked at him. "That's kind of a personal question…"

"Well, sorry. But I have to go and trim the stupid tentacle plant, so… see you around." Nico shadow traveled out of the room. Persephone and her garden was just trouble waiting to happen.

"Koritha?" I called. No reply. "Kori? Can you hear me?"

_'Magi… I am weak…'_

"How bad is the battle?"

_'The young warriors are preparing… Kronos is rising… Hades must help…'_

"I'm trying, Kori." I promised. "I'm doing my best."

_'I must go now… persuade him…'_

And now I had NO ONE to talk to. Loneliness all over again. My parchment was no use because Aleus was at war. ALL of my friends were either at war, or they were in places where they would get hurt if I visited. And I was stuck.

"HADES!" I yelled. "JUST SWALLOW YOUR PRIDE AND HELP!"

No reply. And then there were footsteps.

"Stupid children, always loud and inconsiderate!" Persephone screeched. "You- get down to the garden if you're so bored!"

There was no point in denying a goddess. Mages AREN'T invincible.

So I shadow traveled myself down to the garden, shrinking away from the victims of Medusa as they watched me. The Whomping Willow that Nico mentioned was shaking its branches at me. Deadly flowers bloomed around me. Persephone could be evil in her own little way.

"Hey!" I called to Nico, who was about to get eaten by a Venomous Tentacula.

He turned and swatted the plant. "Did you get in trouble with Persephone?"

"A bit." I admitted. "I'm bored. Is there anything left to do here?"

Nico looked at me like I was crazy, but he shook his head and pointed to a patch of garden that was overrun with weeds.

"I still need to weed that part, plus this tentacle thing is getting on my nerves."

I looked at it. I remembered something from my book on plants, but not enough.

"Uh…" I pulled out my wand. "Impedimenta!" I suggested, sending a light beam towards the writhing plant. It froze and I mentally cheered. "Boom! Fifth year spell, second year witch."

Nico looked at me gratefully. "Thanks. I wish I could do that to Persephone…"

I snickered. "Doesn't everyone?"

* * *

**Shortness... but I'll update really soon. I promise.**

**Song I'm listening to: Let it Go by Idina Menzel**

**'The cold never bothered me anyway' Hint: ^^**

**Yeah... please tell me you got that... please...**

**BYE**


	3. I annoy the Hades out of Hades

**YAAAAAAAAY people watch Frozen! I am SO relieved! Any Jelsa shippers out there? BC they are like MADE FOR EACH OTHER!  
Okay enough fangirling...  
So wasn't letting me log in for a while but it's all fine now. So I give you- another chapter.  
Yippee...  
Song I'm listening to: Do You Wanna F*ck by Byz (The lyrics are soo bad but it's just so catchy...)**

* * *

**_"The time is almost near, Mage. Find me before it's too late. Seek help from the skies and the sea… free me…"_**

I bolted upright, breathing heavily. It was the same girl from my first dream. The lieutenant of Artemis. She was in a prison somewhere? I have no clue.

It was our birthday a week ago. Harry enjoyed my cake. At least- after he had it. He was in a sour mood when I got there. The Dursleys were, once again, ignoring his birthday and they had made him clean the house before a dinner party they were having. Harry also wasn't getting any letters from anyone. I found that a bit strange. When I checked in on Ron, I saw that he'd written several letters and he was sending one as I arrived. Hermione was the same. So… why weren't they getting to Harry?

I hadn't been in touch with him since then, so I wouldn't know.

Hades was getting annoyed with our constant reminders that the war was being lost without him. Nico and I were trying everything we could think of. Hades seemed a bit cold towards Nico lately. I don't know why. But he was being really sour towards him. Maybe Nico crossed a line while I was away?

Right now, it was the seventh of August. I was anxious to meet Kamaria and Phoebus again, like they said I was going to in August. I was getting sick of waiting.

"Are you okay?" Gracie asked me.

"No…" I sighed, sitting straighter over my homework. "Can you read this next part?"

Gracie sighed and peered at my book. She wasn't dyslexic because she was a human before she became a Mage.

"The ancient art of Potion Making is a practice that requires many levels of skill and concentration. Many witches and wizards find this to be their-"

"No, the one after that…" I instructed. I hated that I had to use someone to read things for me.

"Well, sorry! Ugh… where is it… okay. What to do if you are in a Potion brewing emergency: Remain calm and locate someone with greater experience. If the previous point does not work for any reason, analyze the situation and choose your next actions carefully. If the potion you are brewing is low danger, then the outcome will be fine, and you need not panic. If the potion could cause damage, you should cast a shield charm and try to lower the magnitude of the destruction. If the potion that you are brewing is highly dangerous and could be fatal, cast as many protection charms as needed and notify the Department for Safe Potion Brewing immediately."

I took my notes on this and looked at the book. That was the last chapter on the page.

"Thanks, Gracie." I said, packing up my books. "I wish I could pack you in a bag and take you to Hogwarts with me."

Gracie smiled. "Try that and not even your Ministry will save you."

"The stupid Ministry can't save anyone." I said, rolling my eyes. "Stupid Minister couldn't tell his left from his right. I don't know HOW he got elected. Anyway, see you around." I waved.

Gracie looked at me as she stood up and prepared to leave. "Keep trying with Hades- he'll crack soon enough."

And then she vanished without a sound.

"I wish…" I muttered, throwing my bag over my shoulder. After a month, I don't think he will. Hades was harder to crack than a diamond.

"Where'd mom go?" asked Acacia, walking in. "She's pretty hard to miss…"

"Demeter went to annoy Hades." I told her. "She does a pretty good job of that. Maybe I can get her to help me…"

Acacia sighed. "Okay then…"

And she vanished too.

Gods, people these days, always vanishing. ALWAYS.

Acacia- I don't know if I mentioned this before- is a child of Demeter, which is why she gets along so well with Persephone, her sister. I wish I had a sister…

But NO. I have four brothers. Triton, Tyson, Percy and Harry. One god, one Cyclops, one demigod and one wizard. My family is so complicated…

"POTTER!" yelled a voice. A very familiar voice.

I grimaced. "Not her again…"

But you can't ignore the summons of a god or goddess- especially not this one.

I snapped my fingers and my things floated into their places. Then I walked downstairs.

The woman was stunningly beautiful, in a cruel and unpleasant kind of way. Her skin was grey and her hair was halfway between green and brown, and dark as it swirled in invisible currents. Her dress flowed like her river, and ended in wisps of green smoke, possibly toxic. She was very beautiful, but ugly in a way, for her personality was a nightmare. I'd experienced this firsthand…

She turned around to stare at me with those black eyes that made me shiver.

I hesitantly curtseyed. "Lady Styx…"

And then she blew up. I wish that statement was literal…

"You…" she whispered. Like Snape, you could hear her whispers and be terrified, even though you've heard them before. "Stupid children of the gods, interfering with my river!" she screeched. "Achilles was one thing, but so many other stupid mortals thinking they can just get immortality whenever they want!"

I was confused. "I didn't-"

"Not you! But that stupid child of Hermes and that son of Poseidon-"

"Wait- what-?" I asked. Did she mean Percy? Did HE bathe in the Styx? Oh gods…

"-and I have standards! I don't want filthy mortals bathing in MY River!"

I could see the river swirling faster and boiling as she raged on. It was going to overflow again.

"Um… Lady Styx-"

"And then you sea spawn think you can just play with my river when you want?!"

Oh… yeah…

"I need to practice my power SOMEHOW!" I said in my defense. "It's not like I want to try it with the Lethe…"

"I've had enough of you people…" muttered Styx in hate. That's all she could do. Hate, hate, and hate.

"If you come near my river ever again I will-!"

"Styx, you will not harm my Mage."

We both turned to look at Hades, who had entered the room. Styx muttered something under her breath about revenge, before disappearing.

"Lilith, what did you do this time?" Hades sighed, slumping on his throne.

"I may have accidentally done some waterbending in her river…" I murmured, feeling lucky that I'd survived this encounter.

Hades grimaced. "I know you're banned from the ocean, but you DO need some respect for nymphs and their rivers."

I huffed. "Are you going to fight yet?"

"Lilith-"

"Are you?" I demanded.

"Just… no."

"Gods, can't you see? I want to help!"

"And I want to stay here with my own problems. I know you aren't capable of that, so I won't bother explaining."

"The war IS my problem." I insisted. "It's yours too. My family is fighting. My friends are fighting. My people are fighting, and I'm stuck here with Styx and Persephone, gardening with your son- whom you treat unfairly."

Hades looked at me. "He is too nosy. He wants more knowledge- but knowledge is not always power. In your case, knowledge often gets you in trouble."

I smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah. But that's beside the point. We NEED to fight."

"Lilith, go do your homework." Hades dismissed me.

"I've already DONE my homework!" I whined like a normal child would whine to their parent. "There's nothing to do here except homework and gardening…"

"Go do something else then!" Hades yelled. He didn't usually raise his voice. At least- not at me. But I wasn't scared of him. I'd seen his soft side- unlike Styx and Snape.

"What- like fight in the war?" I suggested.

"UUUURGH!" Hades groaned.

* * *

**UUUURGH is exactly how I feel right now. My computer is being the slowest thing ever and I just finished NAPLAN (non Australian people, look it up). And my entire face hurts because I like to catch giant exercise balls with my face.  
My life really is fun, isn't it?  
'LEN! I HEARD YOUR HORRIBLE SCREAM! DID ZANE START THE DUEL EARLY AND HURT YOU?!'  
I feel ashamed of myself for thinking about that. I really do. Hint: babysitting duty with my four year old sister.  
Song I'm listening to: Grenade by Bruno Mars  
I will take my leave with one intelligent word that only four people know the true meaning of:  
SQUIDDACOURSE**


	4. OMG Hades just FIGHT ALREADY

**OMG all people complaining about periods just WAIT. She's eleven, okay? Just wait. She'll get them. There are some people who don't get them until they're like fifteen. And some who get them at nine. It's a pretty wide range.  
So now that that's out of my system, HI!  
Did anyone hear about Zouis smoking weed? BC I honestly don't care. And #CutForZouis like WHAT?! The world has idiots. Do not cut yourself because Louis and Zayn smoked. GODS.  
Now that that's out of my system also, have a really short chapter! (Sorry!)  
Song I'm listening to: Good Girls by 5sos**

* * *

It was now August 17th- and very late in the night. Nico and I were trying as hard as we could to get Hades to fight. Well, much like we were for the last month and a half. I reject my previous statement about Hades being harder to crack than a diamond. Right now, he was as weak in the mental area as a sandcastle. Just a few more kicks would do it…

Demeter was making us eat cereal for dinner- again. At least she let me choose Milo cereal. Everyone else- including Persephone- was eating shredded wheat.

"Are you going to fight or not? Because the fate of the world kind of depends on you!" I said in frustration.

"Lilith, I will do what I please."

"But you have to!" Nico insisted, waving his arms around in hope that Hades would notice him.

Demeter huffed as she poured the wheat into the bowls and Persephone just stared at the scene with a bored look.

"I don't have to do anything!" Hades yelled, his eyes blazing. "I'm a god!"

"Father…" Nico said. "If Olympus falls, your own palace's safety doesn't matter. You'll fade too."

"He has a point…" I said, mixing my Milo with my milk.

"I am not an Olympian!" Hades growled. "My family has made that quite clear."

"And he also has a point…" I sighed in defeat. If people were going to be outright jerks and reject someone who did nothing wrong, why should the victim help them? I sure as Hades wouldn't help the Dursleys if I were in this situation. Maybe I was being too hard on Hades…

"You are, whether you like it or not." Nico said to Hades.

"You saw what they did to your mother. Zeus killed her! And you would have me help them? They deserve what they get!"

I decided to step in. "Hades! It wasn't ALL of the Olympians. It was just Zeus. And we can all agree that Zeus doesn't know any better than to kill people he doesn't like! Do you KNOW how many times I was killed in the last year? All because of Zeus and his stupid children…"

Everyone stared at me.

"And besides, I don't think it's fair to bring up dead parents…" I finished. Nico shot me a sad, but grateful look.

"Could we PLEASE not talk about that woman?" Persephone pleaded, subconsciously turning the silverware into roses.

"You know what would help this boy?" Demeter mused. "Farming. The girl could use some as well."

"Yeah, because we haven't been gardening the entire summer…" I grumbled under my breath.

Persephone rolled her eyes. "Mother-"

"Six months behind a plow- excellent character building."

For once, I wished Demeter would shut up.

Nico stepped in front of Hades, forcing him to face the boy.

"My mother understood about family. That's why she didn't want to leave us. You can't just abandon your family because they did something horrible. You've done horrible things to them too. I thought gods were meant to be the people that knew best…"

"Maria died!" Hades reminded him. I grimaced and faced him.

"So did my parents…" I whispered, "And I didn't cut myself off from magic! From my world! I helped to stop Voldemort from rising. I didn't have to, but I did."

"She's right, Dad. You can't just cut yourself off from the other gods."

"I've done very well at it for thousands of years."

"And has that made you feel any better?" Nico demanded. "Has that curse on the Oracle helped you at all? Holding grudges is a fatal flaw. Bianca warned me about that, and she was right."

I was confused. The Oracle was cursed? Who was Bianca?

I thought back… Nico said there used to be TWO children of Hades… did that mean Bianca was his sister?

I wished I could have met her.

"For demigods! I am immortal, all-powerful! I would not help the other gods if they begged, if Percy Jackson himself pleaded-"

SERIOUSLY? What could my brother have done to earn this much respect and acknowledgement?

"You're just as much of an outcast as I am!" Nico yelled. "Stop being angry about it and do something helpful for once. That's the only way they'll respect you!"

Hades' palm filled with black fire- the same fire in which I burned myself to save Harry. I winced as my body tingled in remembrance of the pain. My scars- previously invisible- lit up bright red as the heat touched them. Nico took one look at my arm and winced, but remained strong.

I could see it in his eyes- Hades wasn't going to do it. He was acting rashly. But he would never blast his own son with something like that.

"Go ahead." Nico said. "Blast me. That's just what the other gods would expect of you. Prove them right."

"Yes please." Demeter complained. "Shut him up."

"Oh, I don't know…" Persephone sighed. "I would rather fight in the war than eat another bowl of cereal. This is boring."

"Truer words were never spoken." I told her. She smiled slightly.

Hades roared in anger. His fireball hit a silver tree right next to Nico, melting it into a pool of liquid metal.

He turned to us. "Fine…" he whispered scathingly. "Fine- I'll fight your stupid war!"

And then he stormed out of the room.

There was dead silence for a few moments, and then-

"YES!" Nico and I yelled in unison. I hi-fived him and he returned the gesture.

"YOU ARE BOTH HELPING!" Hades yelled from the other room.

I didn't care. Hades was fighting- I could help my father in the war, everything was great right now.

"Let's go!" I said, vanishing.

* * *

**Recognise this scene? I changed it up a bit, but it should still be recognisable.  
'Four for you, Glen Coco. You go Glen Coco! And none for Gretchen Weiners, bye!'  
^Just had to  
****Song I'm listening to: Teenage Dirtbag by Wheatus (The cover by 1D)**


	5. Finally, we fight

**OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I was on holiday where there was no WiFi and it drove me CRAZY. Just got home...  
I think this story might be on temporary hiatus while I try to fix it up. My brother hacked me (he's three) and moved everything around and I'm busy so...  
Song I'm listening to: After Ever After 2 by Jon Cozart (OMG you need to check it out if you haven't yet)**

* * *

Nico and I were getting ready for battle. Nico was wearing black skeleton armor, which was a mark of Hades. My brother's pet hellhound was barking and playing with Fluffy. I was wearing the traditional Mage of Hades getup that others before me wore when they went to war alongside Hades. Traditional black robes with silver lining and twin dagger sheathes at my side, just in case I lost my wand. The robes were hooded, and I wore some light armor over the top, but it was all black, so it blended in. My wand was in my hand and my holster was strapped to my wrist, so that I could summon it whenever I wanted. My hair was tied back and hidden beneath my hood. I wasn't very comfortable in the armor and the robes itched a bit, but who goes to war dressed in a tank top and jeans?

A finishing touch, Nico thought, would be to turn my wand into a trident, but I didn't know how to do that, if it was even possible. I thought the fact that it was a narwhal horn was good enough.

I slid my skull ring onto my hand and then I was ready. Fluffy was beside me, growling. Being in the Underworld had some effect on him. He'd grown nearly twice the size he was before. He was now half the size of the original Cerberus. I was going to ride him into battle, because I'm total badass and that's how I roll. Nah, not really. It's because Fluffy is my familiar and I HAVE to ride him into battle.

"I STILL don't know why you let him respond to Fluffy." Nico said from the other side of the room.

"It was too late to change it when I got him." I shrugged. "I would have called him something Greek, but he only responds to Fluffy."

"Are you ready?" Nico asked, raising his hand to shadow travel us to the surface.

"I was reborn ready." I told him, raising my own hand.

"Three..." Nico started.

"Two…" I continued.

We both grabbed on to our respective animals and focused the energy.

"One."

And then I was moving, moving through several layers of earth until I sprung from the shadows, Fluffy in tow. Nico appeared a second later, with Mrs O'Leary.

It was night, and time seemed frozen. If Kronos was involved, it probably was.

"ARROOOOOOOO!"

Mrs O'Leary was howling. We were behind the enemy army. Hades' power began to command the army to part for us. Soon, there was a clear path. I could see a sandy haired boy with glowing golden eyes and a scythe, along with a boy with black hair, who was holding a Celestial Bronze sword that I recognized as Riptide. So THIS must have been my brother. He was holding back a blond haired girl with a dagger, who was trying to get to Kronos.

"Nico?" called Percy. He sounded a LOT like dad.

"ROWWF!" Mrs O'Leary bounded forward, ignoring the monsters on either side of her.

Nico and I strode forward. The army shrank back from us, uncomfortable. I smirked beneath my hood.

"Got your message. Is it too late to join the party?" Nico asked, smiling.

"Son of Hades." Kronos spat on the ground. "Do you love death so much that you wish to experience it? And look- Hades found himself a Mage. Is he still hiding in the depths of the Underworld?"

I just smiled. He had no idea.

"YOUR death would be great." Nico said.

"I am immortal, you fool! I have escaped Tartarus. You have no business here, and no chance to live."

I stepped forward as Nico drew his sword. "I don't agree." I sneered.

And then it began.

I drew my wand from my robes and flicked it menacingly. The ground rumbled. Cracks appeared in the road, the sidewalks, and the sides of the buildings. Skeletal hands grasped the air as the dead clawed their way into the world of the living. There were thousands of them, and as they emerged, the Titan's monsters got jumpy and started to back up.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND!" Kronos demanded. "The dead are no match for us."

Nico and I shared a look.

"We'll see about that." Nico said.

The sky turned dark and cold. Shadows thickened. A harsh war horn sounded, and as the dead soldiers formed up ranks with their guns and swords and spears, an enormous chariot roared down the avenue. It came to a stop between Nico and I. The horses were living shadows, fashioned from darkness. The chariot was inlaid with obsidian and gold, decorated with scenes of painful death. Holding the reins was Hades, and Demeter and Persephone were behind him.

Only Kronos' power and authority kept his ranks from fleeing. Hades smiled coldly at Kronos.

"Hello, Father. You're looking… young."

I rolled my eyes. Seriously?

"Hades…" Kronos growled. "I hope you and the ladies have come to pledge your allegiance."

"I'm afraid not…" Hades sighed. "My burdens here convinced me that perhaps I should prioritize my list of enemies. As much as I dislike certain upstart demigods, it would not do for Olympus to fall. I would miss bickering with my siblings. And if there is one thing we agree on- it is that you were a TERRIBLE father."

"True…" muttered Demeter. "No appreciation of agriculture."

"Really?" I asked aloud. Demeter glared at me.

"Mother, she has a point." Persephone sighed.

Hades drew his sword. "Now fight me! For today the House of Hades will be called the saviors of Olympus!"

"I don't have time for this…" Kronos snarled. He struck the ground with his scythe. A crack spread in both directions, circling the Empire State Building. A wall of force shimmered across the fissure line, separating Kronos' vanguard and the demigods from the bulk of the two armies.

I facepalmed. "Gods…"

Outside the barrier, car engines revved to life. Mortals who were previously dazed woke up and gasped at the scene. I don't know what they saw through the mist, but it must have been scary.

Hades and his chariot rode forward to the barrier, but bounced off and overturned. Hades, disgruntled, got to his feet.

"ATTACK!" he yelled. I jumped on Fluffy's bare back and his three heads howled, before charging into battle with Kronos' army.

SLASH!

WHIP!

BOOM!

CRASH!

ZAP!

Every battle sound imaginable was able to be heard as the battle truly began. I fired spell after spell after spell, before I realized my wand was useless. I needed to be using my godly powers, not my witch ones.

I raised my hand and threw a ball of black magic at a group of Telkhines, watching the effect. It was like a grenade. Monster dust swirled around me as Fluffy ate a few demons. I coughed. It was like breathing in the powder for hot chocolate.

"FLUFFY!" I yelled in annoyance.

_'ROWF! PLAY WITH MONSTERS!'_

I sighed. Whatever…

_'Magi- behind you!'_

I ducked as an arrow sailed over me, before firing a stunning hex at my attacker- some Apollo kid, I guess. A child of the sun god, gone to the dark side. Ironic.

"Thanks, Koritha!" I called, hoping she would hear me. Fluffy ran forward, trampling a bunch of monsters as he went. HE was the one doing all the killing now. And he didn't even know.

I summoned a bubble around my head to keep the monster dust away, and fired an impediment jinx at an approaching Empousa. She stopped in her tracks and Fluffy stomped on her.

I took a moment to survey the surroundings. Monsters, more monsters than I could count, all coming toward the biggest threats- Hades and Fluffy. And by Fluffy, I meant both of us.

We were outnumbered by at least a hundred to one out here. The skeleton warriors were not durable, it seemed.

I saw Nico and two adults fighting a losing battle and rushed to help. Fluffy squished the monsters as we bounded up to them.

"THIS ISN'T WORKING!" Nico yelled to me, stabbing a nearby Telkhine in the thigh.

"DON'T WORRY!" I yelled back, even though I was doing exactly that. "We'll find a way out of this…" I muttered to myself. "FLUFFY! GO PLAY OVER THERE!" I directed Fluffy to a large group of monsters. I jumped off him, my robes whipping in the wind, and landed next to the people I was saving.

"Take them to a safe place. I've got this!" Nico said, slashing at the monsters.

"No, you don't." I said, and grabbed his collar, shadow traveling everyone out.

We appeared in the park, where a hospital place was set up. I turned to the mortals. "Stay here. Nico, come with me."

"Where?" Nico asked.

"Olympus." I said simply.

"But how-?"

"Nico, the power of the Mages combined can do a lot. I hope it can do this. Wait here- I'll get the others."

I vanished and reappeared on top of a tall building, where Aleus was fighting a Drakon. I summoned a blast of energy and hit it square in the eye with the conjunctivitis curse. It fumbled around for a few moments, before falling and crushing a few monsters beneath it.

"Thanks!" Aleus yelled.

"Assemble the Mages and break the force field!" I called. Aleus eyed the force field warily.

"We may need more power-"

"It's worth a try!" I called, sending a petrifying hex at an unknowing demon.

Aleus nodded and flew upwards, sending a message to all of the Mages. It rang in my head.

_"Attack the force field!"_

I jumped off the building and onto Fluffy's back, which was conveniently only a few hundred feet down.

"GO!" I yelled and Fluffy charged the barrier. He flew off it, wincing.

I saw a bunch of glowing lights fly towards the barrier and hit it with their own magic. It pulsed slightly, but still held.

"WE NEED MORE POWER!" yelled Kamaria. She glowed brighter and sent a bright silver arrow straight at the force field. It stuck in, but didn't move after that.

I was knocked off of Fluffy while I was distracted and jumped back up, kicking my attacker in the face.

"Fluffy, sit!" I said. And so ended the life of another demigod warrior. I would have felt bad, you know- if they weren't evil.

I watched the wave of monsters and was just about ready to give up, but then I heard a miraculous sound.

The sound of a conch horn, the call of the ocean. The call of Poseidon.

"YES!" I cheered, elbowing some poor monster in the face. My father defeated Oceanus in time- we had a chance.

"NO!" bellowed Kronos from Olympus. I could hear him all the way over here?

"NOW, MY BRETHREN!" Poseidon yelled. I could definitely hear HIM from the other side of town. "STRIKE FOR OLYPMUS!"

We seemed to fight with a new spring in our step. The hopes we had were solidified. We were going to kick some Titan-butt.

Cyclopes and sea creatures alike poured into the army and before we knew it, the monsters were gone. Gone, as in dust and ashes, as in dead, as in six million feet under.

Fluffy collapsed on the ground in exhaustion, squashing the last dragon into pulp. I managed to get off him before this happened. I smiled and scratched behind his ears.

"You were GREAT. You can sleep now…" I trailed off. Fluffy closed his eyes and I used my power to send him back to the Underworld.

The gods arrived alongside their Mages and I assumed that Poseidon helped defeat Hyperion as well. With the combined help of EVERYONE, the barrier came crashing down and people flocked through. I met up with Nico and my Mage friends- Kamaria and Phoebus.

Kamaria's skin was silver- a side effect of using too much of her power. She focused on turning it back to normal and soon, she was back to her old self. Her hair was longer than before and she was wearing her traditional silver robes. Phoebus was beside her, proudly showing off his orange skin. He looked like he'd been covered in orange paint. His hair, robes and skin were orange, and the only thing not orange was his eyes.

Both were covered in monster dust, but hey, wasn't everyone? They were in their adult forms.

Kamaria rushed over to me and hugged me, and Phoebus remained to talk to Jaclyn, who was feeding her pet owl.

"I missed you guys, so much." I whispered as Kamaria crushed the life out of me.

"We missed you too. Were you okay?"

"Uh…" I trailed off. "A few people learned my secret…"

"Oh, Lilith…"

"It was an accident!" I said defensively. "It wasn't even my fault!"

"I believe you, squirt."

"Stop calling me that…" I mumbled.

"I'll call you squirt until you're ten years old. Then, you can be bubbles."

I groaned. "Of course you're counting my mental age…"

Kamaria gave me a silver cupcake. "Happy fifth birthday, Lilith."

I grimaced. "Shut up."

We somehow managed to get there with the gods. I was honestly expecting a bit more than what I found.

Percy, the girl he was holding, and a satyr, standing over the broken body that Kronos was in.

"Percy, what… what is this?" Poseidon asked. Percy turned.

"We need a shroud." He announced. "A shroud for the son of Hermes."

* * *

**I might take a billion years to update again. Sorry in advance.**

**Song I'm listening to: Amnesia by 5SOS (The feels)**

_**I remember the days that songs didn't affect me**_

_**I remember when I was ignorant and free**_

_**And the things I listened to; they weren't so moving**_

_**But then this song happened- just look and see**_

_**I wish that I could wake up with amnesia**_

_**And forget about the song stuck in my head**_

_**The way it made my heart feel like exploding**_

_**And the words that I can't bear to listen for**_

_**'Cause I'm not fine at all**_

**Sorry just had to. Until the next update...**


	6. I'm Sorry

So... this is awkward.

It's me, Tabbynerdicat. I started to write this series WAY back in 2012, and trust me, I was going really hard writing this. I completely lost track of my surroundings and lost my life. To be honest, I never really got it back. Then I lost all my work when my laptop broke (because I'm that idiot that never backs up her computer -_-) and I guess I stopped trying.

I think I've officially quit . It was getting a bit hard to write and upload my documents and I don't even know why but I got REALLY addicted to One Direction and 5 Seconds of Summer and The Vamps and just... teen girl life, I guess. The Percy Jackson movies angered me to the point where I needed to point out every flaw (don't even tell me you didn't) and I realised that because I didn't write this story anymore I'd forgotten half the sh*t I knew about the gods.

I tried to start writing it again, and fix my stupid twelve year old errors and try to make the plot a bit more thought out.

But you see, during this time that I was addicted to boybands, I became addicted to gays.

Yep. Larry Stylinson, Muke Clemmings, Niam Horayne, THEY'RE ALL REAL OKAY (no seriously they are) AND I FELL SO DEEP INTO THAT HOLE OF SHIPPING CELEBRITIES I THINK I PASSED TARTARUS AND FELL OUT OF CHINA AND INTO CHAOS ITSELF.

This time was certainly chaotic, and it was also the time I became addicted to Percico, and Valdangelo and Solangelo (OTP) so yeah. How can I write a straight love story? Any Larry Shippers who read this will know what I mean. I feel so awkward writing straight things now. I'm trying to fix that for my attempted straight love story thing I'm doing called 'I Won't Tell' and yeah it's about One Direction.

But they aren't part of the romance side because honey, they gay as f*ck.

And that's another reason I stopped using . You can't write about real life people, and at the time I was SUCH a carrot and writing cheesy Harry Styles fanfics where he met a girl called Madison and they grew up and had a daughter called Darcy in EVERY SINGLE ONE and tbh I should have stuck with Lilico.

Thank god that part of my life is over.

I started using Wattpad, because it was just easier. I had the app that meant I could write the story from my phone because I didn't have a personal laptop. Loads of my people (people that have no lives either and spend all their time fantasising about gay love stories) used Wattpad and it was way easier to get noticed. Plus, you have to admit that it's cool to put in pictures and videos, and have a cast and everything.

Wattpad is also a site for writing your own stories (and I'm trying to do that as well) and that slowly became my life.

So now, I'm 15 years old, I have a job and a bit (not much tbh) of a life. To anyone who read this and the prequel, I love you guys but this is really not my best work. I was thinking of rewriting it on Wattpad, maybe renaming Lilith (because who can say Lilith this many times aloud?) to Victoria or something and either making an OC or trying to get away with making Nico bisexual, and this time I'm actually trying to develop a plot. I'm also writing a One Direction/PJO alternate universe (you can kill me now if you want) thing that I'm developing.

If anyone wants to read my fanfics I'm Tabbynerdicat on Wattpad. I've got mainly One Direction stuff, but that's because all my other things are still in draft. I've got 7 published 1D stories, one published Frozen/1D story, one WIP 1D/PJO story, and probably many more WIP 1D things that you really don't need to read if you don't want to. I'm also attempting to make my own story I'm calling Starlight Rebels, based on constellations and old Greek myths that I have a basic plot for.

I won't update on this account anymore, I write on Wattpad. If anyone has any suggestions for the new and improved Lilith Potter: Mage of Hades series you can review or PM me because I still check those, and thanks to everyone who supported Lilith's story so far, it means a lot to me.

Love, Tabbynerdicat xx


End file.
